KNS GOLD ANGEL'S FIST
by pegasusjin
Summary: alternative universe to the Kami no Senshi fic in the year 2005 humanity faces the worst crisis, the akuma and the millenium earl have declared war, Now three years after the defeat of the earl a new era has come and the order has taken over the world
1. Chapter 1

_--Intro-- _

_When I saw that giant meteor come to earth……I knew our lives would change forever…._

_The rock crashed on the other side of the world but it didn't matter that much we all got affected by the result…._

_The sky turned into a sea of flames and destroyed my home…..my parents and friends….._

_Hope….that small word was the only thing that kept us alive, hiding in a small church and after four days we made it….we survived the Apocalypse…_

_But when we thought it was over……it only marked the beginning of a war between humans and demons_

_If anyone reads this I just want to say………please live….I don't want my people to die…..I don't want my brothers and sisters to die……….if you have read this that means I'm already dead…_

_Singed……__Jin Mirouko _

**August 20****th**** 2005 it marks the date of the giant meteor that crashed on earth hitting the sea of the pacific killing more than half of the human population, "Apocalypse" was the name of that day which we all remember as the day all of the seven seas went dry beginning the first war that unites all countries against a single enemy.**

**August 25 2005 an army of thousands of creatures called Akuma lead by the monster that names himself "The millennium earl" and his minions the noah clan came out of the meteor and started their attack on humans beginning with japan.**

**September 3 2005 most of the world's armies have fallen to the powerful akuma who have evolved into even more powerful creatures.**

**November 19 2005 the Pope has revealed a way to destroy the akuma with the help of 109 pieces of a substance called "innocence".**

**January 7 2006 the black order is formed with the army of 109 chosen who go by the name "Exorcists".**

**March 14 2006 the war against the earl has turned the tables to the humans favor when "Noah's arc" the earl's ship was taken by a small group of exorcists that belonged to team cross, their names are Yuu Kanda, Lavi, Arystar Krory and Allen Walker.**

**September 23 2006 the war against the earl has finished with the fall of all of the Noah and the earl.**

**January 1****st ****2007 the black order by gaining incredible power has now turned into the ruler of the earth. **

**February 2****nd**** 2007 a group of exorcists had left the order and oppose the dictatorship of the black order.**

**March 29 2007 the war against the rebel exorcists has made impact in the entire globe.**

**April 22 2007 the leader of the resistance Allen Walker has made an announcement to all the people to join them in the liberation of the world.**

**May 9 2007 the Leader of the black order sent a army of exorcists to exterminate the city of shibuya Tokyo fearing a uprising there of supporters of the resistance and has been covered to the public saying that it was a attack that came from the remaining akuma.**

**August 20****th**** 2007 the second anniversary of the meteor in secret a secret group has created the "Senshi System" with only ten prototypes given to 10 youths to join any allegiance and decide the fate of the world, rumor has it that the system was made by aliens. **

**August 22 2007 three of the possessors of the Senshi System have joined the black order, two joined the resistance and the other five whereabouts are unknown. **

**September 2007 the famous heirs of the 10 legendary clans spirit power users who helped on the war against the earl were attacked by the forces of the black order declaring them an abomination and a threat to the world killing most of them for having only powers god should have. **

**February 10 2008 the black order has found a way to fill back the oceans by creating the project "return of nirvana" by creating a tower that will head from earth to space the satellite will bring fourth a frozen meteor to earth and refill all of the lost water.**

**April 18 2008 the resistance leader Allen walker alongside three more exorcists are being persecuted on the dessert that was supposed to be the Sea of Japan. **

**--**

**_Chapter 1 the fire kabuto warrior_**

On Tokyo Japan as most of the time the sun was extremely hot, many people were gathering on the borders of the city where many trucks filled with water was being sold by the black order soldiers to the people at a high price, a young man pass through the big crowded wearing black shirt with a diamond image on the center, blue jeans and blue shoes. One of the military personnel in charge of guarding the area around 18 years old with brown eyes, brown spiky hair wearing a tuxedo and a black shoulder guard with the symbol of the black order that had a small cape attached on it looked at the young man that was walking towards the exit of the city

-hey!!

Called the young soldier running towards the young man who turned around

-what does an exorcists have to do with me?

Asked the young man to the soldier who was surprised

-how did you knew?

-those fancy tuxedos and cape…..I've seen some before…I used to like the old uniform you just look like military officers

-sorry but I can't let you go over there_--"he is kinda right I used to like the other one"_

-why?

-not only the fact that were are you going is a entire dessert that was supposed to be a sea but also there is a battle going on

-battle?

-we found the leader of the resistance Allen Walker and we are going to capture him

-your name?

-eh?

-your name mister exorcist

-yuji

-well I got a question yuji…..why is a exorcists like you doing here instead of helping on the attack

-I'm in just here just in case if they manage to enter the city

-oh? Really?

Asked the young man looking at the desert

-yeah why?

-as I feel I bet they will call you in any minute for help

Said the young man walking towards the desert

-hey wait!!  
Called Yuji but he stopped when he heard someone was calling him from his cell phone

-who is it?

-Yuji we need help to capture the leader of the rebels!!

-kaze!? Alright I'll be there in a minute!!

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

In the dessert many soldiers with the crest of the order were shooting at the young man around 17 with long white hair and a scar on his left eye who wore a exorcist general's uniform but he was blocking them all with his giant sword

-Allen they are too many!!

Shouted the girl around 15 with brownie blonde hair that reached the chin, blue eyes and wore a pair of blue rectangle-round-edge glasses wearing a old exorcists uniform with a mini shorts instead of the miniskirt defeating many soldiers with her parasite type innocence that looked like dark boots with a red light that ran from the center of her foot to her kness, flames appear on her heels

-I know cate!! This guys would be easy if you guys wouldn't be interfering!!

Shouted Allen as the young man around 16 years with long light blue spiky hair so was his eyes wearing a vest similar to yuji who was attacking him with a staff with the shape of a crescent moon

-why did you betrayed us Allen!!

Asked the young man furiously

-are you blind kaze!? The order has taken over the world and treat people like trash!!

Answered Allen blocking kaze's staff with his sword

-Fifty against four its unfair!!  
Said the young man around 20 with red hair, an eye patch that covered one of his two blue eyes wearing an old exorcist's uniform when he saw Yuji arrive

-just keep them away lavi…….

Answered the young tall and thin girl with loose long black hair, deep black eyes and she was wearing a black jacket with not sleeves, under it a white sleeveless shirt, a black skirt and long black boots as her anti akuma weapon that looked like metal-ish ropes trapped many soldiers

-stop it!!

Ordered one of the exorcists of the order arriving with long black hair tided in a pony tail and all the soldiers stopped shooting

The four revel exorcists looked at one of the most powerful exorcists of the 109 Yuu Kanda, nicknamed as the Samurai of the underworld alongside three other exorcists walked towards them

-Cate, Lavi the bookman, Midnight the quiet warrior and finally Allen walker we want you to surrender and come back to the order

Said the tall young man with similar hair stile of kanda but spikier with black eyes wearing a similar uniform as kanda

-all of you five are familiar faces……kaze my friend…….akira the silver fire user….Yuji the swordsman….a guy I never seen and of course you stupid Yuu…..so you came too to execute us?

Asked Allen

-if you resist of course

Answered the man around 20 with red spiky hair, brown eyes as a electronic bronze colored centaurus beetle came out flying and attached to a bracelet he had on his right hand surprising Allen

-that's not an innocence

Said Allen surprised

-if you dare to resist even if you have reached critical point of your innocence I Keiichi will kill you

Said the young man with a confident smile

-I wont let you guys do what you want!! I'll defeat you and the order and free humanity from you

Answered Allen putting himself in fighting position

-so be it INNOCENCE LEVEL 2!!

Shouted Akira as he was surrounded by silver flames charging towards Allen but Lavi's hammer hit him sending him flying

-you are my opponent!!  
Said Lavi jumping towards Akira

-sorry Yuji

Said Cate attacking Yuji with a kick but Yuji pulled out a silver hilt and a blade made out of energy came out of it

-why join them cate!! We were general yeegers apprentices!!

Said Yuji attacking her with his sword as she dodged them

Midnight pulled her strings towards kaze who sent them away with a tornado that came out of his staff

-so its you alone against us moyashi

Said Kanda pulling out mugen

-who is the other guy? Could he be…..I thought only those two who join us….

-Henshin……

Whispered Keiichi as he was surrounded by a bronze colored armor that covered most of his body , the clothing under it was completely black, the armor had the shape of a centaurus beetle with the helmet covering all the head and the large beetle eyes were green and it had a giant shoulder guar on his right shoulder in the shape of two spikes

-you are one of those guys possessing the Senshi System!?

Asked Allen surprised as he was being kicked by Keiichi

-that's right I'm Keiichi warrior of the Ketaros

Both kanda and Keiichi were attacking Allen without mercy in a matter of seconds he was on the ground bleeding to dead

-that's all you can do?

Asked Keiichi laughing

-damn it…….so strong……those warriors…..

-enough of this

Said a voice far away

Everyone stopped fighting when they saw someone walking towards them; Yuji was surprised to see it was the same young man he met a while ago. The young man with long black spiky hair, black eyes so bright they looked like two black pear eyes smiled when he saw everyone was putting attention to him

-who the hell are you?

Asked Keiichi annoyed

-benevolence……the true goodness of mind and spirit, the unbiased kindness to do good. It is the expression of unconditional love

Answered the young man as a electronic red kabuto appeared on his hand

-what the fuck that means?

Asked Kanda looking at the young man as he attached the kabuto on a special silver belt

-Jin means benevolence……..Jin Mirouko

-hey that kabuto!! Its one of the ten!!

Said Keiichi surprised

-Henshin

Said Jin as he was covered by a bright light

Everyone saw how he wore an armor similar to Keiichi but this one had the shape of a red kabuto with the eyes of the helmet blue, the clothing under it was black as well. He slowly walked towards Kanda and Allen but Yuji charged towards him but Jin punched him on the stomach making him fall to the ground, Cate threw a kick at him but he stopped it and simply pushed her away without harming her, Kaze threw a kick filled with electric energy

-pathetic

Said Jin who stopped it with his hand and threw him far away

Akira and lavi jumped towards him first dodging Akira's attack and kicked him on the face and finally his hand was covered in flames and punched the gigantic hammer that was headed towards his head sending it flying with lavi

-I came simply to work for the one who wants to win this war

Said Jin who helped Allen get up

-damn you who do you think you are!!

Asked Keiichi charging towards him

With fire in both hands he threw them at keiichi sending him flying far away

-Jin Mirouko the fire kabuto warrior

Answered Jin leaving as he helped Allen walk and everyone else from Allen's group followed

_**KNS TERMINOLOGY**_

_**SPIRIT POWER USERS: in the KNS fic are people who have unlocked human's true potential and are able to have incredible strength and a secret ability like the manipulation of fire, water etc **_

_**Senshi System: a new weapon made by a mysterious group that creates a powerful armor based on many insects **_

_**10 heirs of the legendery clans: 10 youths who are the heirs to the leadership of 10 clans possesors of the legendary diamond of the kings that have a unique power each one their ancestors saved the world against the dragon god and the kirayu clan **_

_**(for more info read Kami no Senshi)**_

**For the people who had never read my kami no senshi fic this is a different story with some readers OC's and of course our favorite characters so it's for readers and non readers of kami no senshi**

**For the readers of Kami no Senshi I know this beginning is weird but it's an alternative universe of Kami No Senshi some characters will appear and this might be one of my most unique fics I ever written, even if it will be short the roles of many characters might be different and also their personalities so don't get surprise if some people have different love interests or different attitude (hey the world is almost at a great crisis you cant expect to be the same) **

**Sorry but this fic since I don't want to have a difficult time continuing kami no senshi will take more time to post each chapter since its not that long**


	2. My targets Bronze, Silver and Gold

Chapter Two My targets Bronze, Silver and Gold

Chapter Two My targets Bronze, Silver and Gold

--Tokyo Japan--

In the underground sewers, lied the resistance base where 20 exorcists pledged alliance to their leader were preparing for another guerrilla attack while in a small room Allen was being bandaged by a 13 year old wearing a casual exorcists uniform with long white hair like the general and yellow eyes

-dad you sure push things a lot too hard

Said the girl

-sorry Aleena……but what a relief….having a new ally specially when he is one of the possessors of the Senshi System

-I don't trust him!!

Said Lavi entering the room furiously with krony and Miranda

-why is that?

Asked Allen

-he is trouble, if he wanted to be an ally he wouldn't have attacked us also!

-you attacked him first its not like he injured you badly

-but either way……..it's hard to trust him allen-kun

Said Miranda who sounded worried

-I know he is a total stranger but he saved us and………….

-and what?

Asked krony

-I feel that he is a good guy

-but can you at least sent someone to watch his back?

Asked Lavi

-like who?

--Some days later--

In a small restaurant but famous restaurant on Tokyo a girl around 18 with long green hair tied up in two pony tails, bright purple eyes wearing a chef uniform was on the kitchen cooking as she singed ignoring the commotion outside the kitchen

-Jin Mirouko pull yourself together!!

Said the 30 year old Chinese man owner of the restaurant to Jin punching him on the face so hard he was sent towards a table where he crashed and broke it making everyone there look surprised

-hey!! What the hell Komui!!

-I told you already you have been dating lenalee for a year now and I let you have the go!! NOW BE A MAN AND DO IT!! Or else she won't be with you anymore!!

-damn you don't have to shout

Said Jin getting up annoyed as he entered the kitchen holding a small white box

Jin stayed behind lenalee as she kept on singing thinking in a way to tell her

-lenalee……

-hi Jin

She kindly said as she continued cooking making him even more nervous

-well I………..I…….want to always join in battery

-is the battery in your bike broken?

-no!! By battery I mean a pitcher and catcher!!

Answered Jin with his face completely red as lenalee laughed as she continued cooking

-Jin you know I'm working I can't play baseball with you right now

-well if I cant explain it like that then….with me…..will you m…….m..ma………..marr……..

--Two minutes later--

-ma…..maa…..maar…

-sorry I'm late!!

Said Cate entering the restaurant completely exhausted

-oh Cate it's alright it's my fault I told you to come a little more late than usual

Said Komui as Cate entered the kitchen and saw Jin

-HEY ITS YOU!!

Shouted Cate and Jin turned around surprised

-the cute girl of the group I saved some days ago

Said Jin surprised

-group? Saved? Cute girl?

Asked lenalee confused

-its something that happened no one got hurt so don't worry about it

-you are coming with me!!

Said Cate grabbing Jin from the ear taking him outside of the restaurant to the street

-what's wrong cute girl?

Asked Jin

-what are you………hey!!

Shouted Cate when Jin removed her glasses

-you look prettier like that so don't use then anymore

Said Jin making her face completely red

-DON'T FLIRT WITH ME!!

-I'm not, I already have a girlfriend whose boyfriend marry proposal was interrupted by you

-you know lenalee?

-I've been going out with her for a year

-I got a question

-which is?

-why did you join us?

-why should you wanna know

-by the way you acted I doubt you follow our believes

-I do believe in freedom………that the black order is a dictatorship that must be destroyed at all costs…….but your right I also have my own agenda

-you bastard!! Your going to betray us aren't you!!

-that depends if you betray me first……but don't worry, my objective is simple and if Allen sent you here to ask me then I can tell you that maybe I just want to even this battle a little bit more

-I've been working in that restaurant with lenalee and his brother komui for some weeks and I doubt your presences will even the battle

-wow tough girl eh? But maybe that's not my real reason but for you it might be

-so your going to tell me?

-I know you guys have two more like me making three "Senshi" and that number equals the same as the ones the black order posses

-what are you saying?

-ever heard of the three most feared warriors of the black order? You guys fought one that last battle

-wait you don't mean!!

-as we have three possessors of the Senshi System….they also have three

--Hours later on the resistance base--

Jin was seated outside the base with a big trashcan burning in front of him; Allen saw him and walked towards him

-so you are here

Said Allen but Jin didn't respond

-ever heard of them? It seems your exorcists don't know

-about what?

-do you know there are like me three guys in the order?

-yes….bronze, silver and gold…..bronze is known for his incredible fighting skills and speed, silver is the weapon master and the last one its said that is more powerful than any of the fifty remaining exorcists of the black order, even the generals who reached the critical point like me, the gold…..it seems those who fight him lose before they start

-before they start?

-the only thing we find on the corpses is a message written in their own blood…..  
_"Caucasus"_

-Caucasus……..

-why do ask that?

-because they are my only payment that will keep me in your side Allen, I want to fight them

Answered Jin making Allen smile

-you're an interesting guy as I believed

-so you are going to take over the return of nirvana plan? I heard from some of your men

-when the time comes I'll call you for now rest I will need you when we make our final attack

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

Some time later around 8 pm Jin was riding a red motorcycle with lenalee behind him as she stared at the stars and Jin at the lights of the cars passing beside him until they arrived at a park where they could see the entire city

-this place reminds me of my mom

Said lenalee making Jin remember about her parents being killed by the first attack of the akuma that appeared on earth

-when the oceans get restored…….we will live in peace as in the past….and then…….

Lenalee was surprised to see Jin grabbing her hand making her blush

-I want you by my side lenalee……..

-by….your side……

She said with tears on her eyes removing her hand away from Jin

Jin was silent for a moment; feeling like if his heart was stabbed he backed away slowly as he tried to talk but words didn't came out

-thhats right….its getting cold…..you must feel cold so I'll….just bring your coat

Said Jin whose voice sounded broken as he walked away

Lenalee looked at Jin, who started running making her fall on her knees crying,

-I'm….sorry…..I'm actually really happy about how you feel…..I want also to be with you but……..but…….

-so this is kabuto's girlfriend what a pretty girl

Said keiichi arriving with seven more exorcists surprising lenalee

-who…..are you?

-sorry girl but your boyfriend is kinda special so if you are kind enough do not resist just come with us

-Jin……….JIN!!

Cried lenalee as two of the exorcists walked towards her

The electronic kabuto came so fast it cut one of the two exorcists neck, Keiichi looked furiously at Jin who was coming towards them running

-lenalee run away!!

Said Jin getting in front of her

-but!!

-just go!!

-oh so you're here kabuto

Said Keiichi looking at lenalee running away

-bastard you dare to involve lenalee…….I'll reduce your frikking number to 43 exorcists

Said Jin putting on the kabuto on his special belt

-so be it, my mission is to capture you alive or simply removing that kabuto from your dead body

Said keiichi as his own beetle attached itself to his bracelet

-HENSHIN!!_--"Ketaros AKA bronze……..you're the first I'm looking for"_

Said Jin as he was covered by the fire kabuto armor

-you don't need to dirty your hands keiichi we will handle him

Said Daisha Barry a member of Kanda's team as he activated his charity bell

-we will avenge our partner

Said the 21 year old exorcist with long blue hair, blue eyes as his clothing ripped by itself transforming into a blue werewolf

-wow I never knew exorcists could do that

-my name is Harry Hambrina the werewolf exorcist one of the most powerful parasite types

Jin dodged Daisha's shot from the charity bell, he pulled out a red with black blaster and flipped it turning it into a Kunai shaped weapon, Harry jumped towards him throwing a punch at him but he easily blocked it with his kunai

-persistent brat!!

-I don't have time with you

Said Jin dodging all the attacks of the werewolf

**-1!**

Said a voice coming out of the speaker when Jin pressed a button of the kabuto device on his belt

-stop moving!!

Shouted Daisha kicking his charity bell again but Jin barely dodged it when he rolled away from it

-**2!**

-is that thing a frikking power rangers toy!!

Asked Harry annoyed

-**3!**

Said the voice as Jin grabbed the horn of the kabuto device

-Kabuto Kick...

Whispered Jin pulling the horn to the other side

**-KABUTO KICK!!**

The two exorcists were surprised to see Jin's body full of electric waves as he walked away

-HEY DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON US!!

Shouted the two charging towards him

-idiots

Said Keiichi knowing whats happening

The moment the two were right behind Jin he turned around quickly throwing a spinning kick full of white and red energy provoking an explosion, when the smoke cleared the two exorcists were laying dead on the ground

-Five left

Said Jin looking at the rest of the exorcists

-Henshin…………

Whispered keeichi as his ketaros armor covered his body

-Five against one is unfair don't you think?

Asked a voice behind the five

-and you are?

Asked Keiichi looking at the young man around 17 with red hair that covered one of his two blue eyes wearing a black Kimono alongside Krony and a girl around 16 who wore her black hair in pigtails, dark brown eyes and wore the female exorcists uniform

-you guys followed me?

Asked Jin annoyed

-we are just you body guards so be grateful

Said the young man with the red hair

-oh so it's the girly Takimi Honno and the stupid crybaby vampire and the traitor kaori who left us just because her crush Allen left the order

Said Keiichi annoying the three

-who are you calling girly!?

-who are you calling crybaby vampire!?

-and I didn't betray you because of Allen!!

-pathetic warriors you four get them

Ordered Keiichi

The exorcists started fighting as Jin saw how Keiichi was running towards where lenalee rant to

-oh hell no you won't

Said Jin as he charged towards keiichi

Jin stopped suddenly when he saw four insects hitting him many times until he fell to the ground and his armor disappeared

-what was….that………

-is this the kabuto warrior that made us come all the way from our branches?

Asked a voice close to Jin as he got up

For his surprise he saw four young men around his age wearing black tuxedos with the shoulder guard on the right with a cape attached just like any other exorcist on the order but he felt they weren't nothing like an exorcist

-who are you!?

Asked Jin nervously

-I am Paul Dino 17 years old from england

Said the young man with long blond hair and green eyes

-Drake Walker 19 years old from America

Said the young man with black spiky hair and blue eyes

-Edward Westerful 18 years old from france

Said the orange hair young man with short hair and yellow eyes

-and lastly Alan Maratzu 17 years old from Mexico but I'm actually Japanese

Said the last one with long hair that reached the neck and spiky with black eyes

-who the hell are you?

Asked Jin

The four insects surrounded the four, a yellow with black bee, a green hopper, a purple and black moth and a black goliath beetle. Jin by seeing them knew they were like his fire kabuto

-let's just handle this quick and leave since there are still two more we need to take care

Said Alan

-so four against one?

Asked Jin who had his kabuto on his hand

-Henshin!

Shouted Paul attaching the bee in the yellow gauntlet he had on his right arm

-Henshin!

Shouted Drake as the Moth attached to a belt he had on his back

-Henshin!

Shouted Edward as the hopper attached on his belt

-Henshin!

Shouted Alan as he attached the goliath beetle on his black with red glove on his right hand

The four were covered by armors similar to their insect leaving Jin paralyzed

-so………to get to my targets………I have to take care of you four too……alright!! You guys just had made this more interesting HENSHIN!!

--To be continue--

**KNS GAF SPECIAL**

**Jin: hi I'm Jin and today I'll explain about my senshi system weapons and such**

**(pulls out a tv and shows the electronic kabuto and the belt)**

**Jin: as you noticed these two are needed for me to be able to transform and use the Fire Kabuto armor, the belt is what we called "attachment" this attachment can be in many forms besides the belt**

**(shows on the screen images of keiichi and the four other possessors of the senshi system)**

**Jin: Like keiichi's bracelet, Paul's gauntlet, Drake's belt on his back, and Alan's glove there are many times depending on the users selection now lets see the Insects**

**(the screen shows scenes of the insects)**

**Jin: they are called "Henshin Insects" the source of our power they are very resistant and its almost impossible to break, when we aren't fighting they hide in a dimension even I don't know where it is but we can call them by just thinking about it, if you got any more question about them please review and I will answer next chapter now its time to show our first armor of course mine**

**(the screen changes to scenes were the fire kabuto fights)**

**Jin: the Fire Kabuto is a hand to hand type for its agility, defense and great offensive power and its ability to create and manipulate fire, but it might be weak against long distance enemies now lets check the armament**

**(the screen shows the blaster he used against the two exorcist this chapter)**

**Jin: Like I said I'm not a long distance fighter but luckily for me like all of the others I have a weapon the "kabuto breaker", it's a medium size blaster which can also turn into "Kunai Mode" that appeared on this chapter, this weapon is not that powerful being only a basic weapon compare to others but like I said I'm a martial artist and I don't use weapons much now for the last thing I'll show you the two things we all 10 posses**

**(the tv zooms in to kabuto's belt)**

**Jin: also like any other of the 10 we all posses two things similar in armament and I haven't show them still but better explain it now so it wont confuse you, on our belts we posses the "clock up system"**

**(shows a small square button on the right side of the belt)**

**Jin: its a device that let us go to the speed of light but it can only be used for 3 times a day and the time depends on how many energy we give up for it and lastly its something we call the "tank mode" it's a mode were we get extra armor so we can have more defense and boost our strength but it also makes us slower and takes a lot of energy so I hope I can show it one of the next chapters and that's it (bows) I hope you keep on reading this fic**

_**--war between exorcists--**_

_--black order--_

Generals remaining: 4

Senshi's remaining: 7

Exorcists remaining: 47

_--Resistance--_

Generals remaining: 1 (the only one)

Senshi's remaining: 3

Exorcists remaining: 20


	3. War of Ten

Chapter three the war of ten

The four charged towards Jin but for their surprise a blue Henshin Insect of the shape of a stag beetle hit all of them and flied towards takimi

-you!?

Asked Jin surprised

-use your tank mode

Said Takimi who attached the stag beetle on a special belt

-HENSHIN!!

Shouted Takimi as his body was covered with a blue armor of the shape of a stag beetle

-so you are one of the two other's who joined the resistance

Said Jin

-just do what I say and we will survive

Answered Takimi who pressed a button from the stag beetle and his armor was enforced with more armament

-ok ok……..tank mode

Said Jin pressing a button of the kabuto on his belt

Jin's armor was covered with a gray one with a little red on the shoulder guards, helmet and chest, the helmet was smaller and the horns of the kabuto disappeared

-I hate this mode

Said Jin charging towards the four

Jin stopped when he saw Takimi shooting some missiles from two cannons attached on his armor's shoulder guards

-what the (censored) you did that!!

Asked Jin annoyed

-SHOOT THEM IDIOT!!

-alright!! And don't call me an idiot!!

Said Jin who pulled out his blaster that was now bigger and shoot at the group who dodged the attacks

-lets go!!

Said Takimi running away as Jin followed

--On the resistance base--

-I see…….seven of you have joined the order

Said Allen scratching his hair

-don't worry Allen leave it to us we have the strength to do it

Said Takimi

-still…….we are really outnumbered and we don't have that much of power

-so the only way is to make big strikes on the enemy right?

Asked Jin to Allen who smiled at him

-correct and as we heard the "return to nirvana project" is going to give the order even more power……..

-steal the project eh?

-right, if we do that we will have enough influence to strike down those guys

-like the idea but you should know something……there are 10 days before it starts and the requirements are the use of the possessors of the senshi system

-why?

-first of all our most powerful weapon the clock up slows down the time and as I have heard you need one of us to go up in space, activate the satellite and then use the clock up which the computer will use it to bring the frozen asteroid

-so one of the three must go up there?

Asked Takimi

-yeah and to make sure they don't……

-we must defeat the seven in 10 days before the project starts

-the more the better

-alright………tomorrow I'll go after the first one

Said Jin

-hey wait! Why won't we simply take away their Henshi insects and attachment?

Asked Takimi

-what? You don't want to kill them?

-of course not!! I hate killing all this time we have been taking away the innocence of the ones we defeat

-oh! So you guys fight like that while those guys are trying to kill you?

Asked Jin annoying takimi

-so you prefer to kill?

-I prefer to survive

-you are a bastard you know?

-maybe but it doesn't matter……

-doesn't matter!? What are you planning to accomplish!?

Jin stayed quiet for some seconds as he took a deep breath

-you will know and when you guys see you will feel happy

Answered Jin leaving the place

-he sure is weird

Said Takimi

-he might but still he is interesting to have him as an ally

Said Allen

At a room of the base lenalee was sleeping as Jin entered the room and sat down beside her and played with her hair

-I involved you in this……I'm sorry…

He said as lenalee opened her eyes slowly

-Jin?

-lenalee…….

-I don't mind of getting involve in something unfamiliar but…..I think the akuma and the war left me something so I wouldn't get easily surprised

-sorry……..this thing I can't tell you yet of what it is

-you looked cool….

Said lenalee putting her hand on his cheek

-eh?

-you looked really cool in that red armor…like a hero from those Japanese shows

She answered making Jin blush a little

-I've always think that too

He replied laughing embarrassed

* * *

--2 days later--

Allen, Jin and Lavi alongside some exorcists arrived to the ruins of shibuya the place were the black order killed thousands of innocence people because they saw them as a threat to their religion

-what are we doing here again?

Asked Lavi

-we came to kill Drake the Senshi of the Mothltrak he usually takes care of this base

Answered Jin

-really?

Asked Lavi

-Fire Kabuto detected it

Said Jin who had his Henshin Insect on his hand

-alright…….if we defeat him then they will have less of them to go to space right?

Asked Takimi who had his stag beetle ready to attach it to his belt

-correct……by the way……what's your name?

Asked Jin to takimi

-takimi Hoono

-I know that……your Senshi form name I'm Fire Kabuto

-……Gakura

Answered Takimi

-and you?

Asked Jin to the young man around his 20's with long brown hair, black eyes and as he pulled out a gun grip and a giant blue dragonfly attached to it

-Dracofly and my name is Kai

Answered the young man

-lets go

Said Jin

-HENSHIN!!

Shouted Takimi attaching Gakura on his belt

-Henshin

Said Kai as his gun started glowing

-Hen…….Shin…….

Whispered Jin attaching his kabuto to the belt transforming into Fire Kabuto

On the black order station on Shibuya, Drake was seated on his office bored to dead. He was the one who went to destroy that city but in exchange he needed to stay there for some time. That idea annoyed him so much he wanted to go and destroy another city or two, he was the type of guy who loved war and always wanted to fight against his fellow Senshi allies but even he knew it was going to be troublesome doing that. As he was reading a book about medieval weapons one of the exorcists under his command opened his door

-Sir!! The rebels are here!!

He said as Drake stared at him still seated on his desk

-Suman……..are the ones who posses the Senshi system with them?

Asked Drake to the nervous Suman dark

-three of them….one of them is identified as Fire Kabuto

Hearing this Drake got up as his Henshin insect came out of the window and attached to his back

-Henshin…..

He said as he transformed into Mothltrak

Outside Drake's office Takimi, Kai and Jin where attacking the entire base by themselves on motorcycle causing a lot of damage at the place since they were using all their armament in their Tank Mode. Jin stopped his bike and got off from it, seeing Mothtrak in front of him he smiled behind his helmet

-the first one of the ten to disappear

Said Jin who grabbed the horn of his Henshin insect

-fight me Kabuto………..lets see who is the best

-Cast Off…

Said Jin who pulled the horn to the other side

-**Cast off!!**

Said the voice coming out from his henshin insect

Drake covered himself as the parts of Jin's armor were sent flying in many directions revealing Fire Kabuto's true form

-**Change Beetle!**

The two charged towards each other attacking with many punches, Jin finally dodged the last punch and grabbed Drake's hand and threw him far away. Jin starting pressing the buttons from his Henshin Insect as the voice counted 1, 2, 3. Drake recovered on the air as he pressed a button on his chest.

-MOTH WING!!

Shouted Drake

**-MOTH WING!**

Said the voice coming out from his Henshin insect

Jin was surprised to see wings of light coming out from drake, as he moved them many cutting waves came towards him. He tried to dodge them but they were just too fast and cut many parts of his armor. He fell to the ground exhausted and injured as Drake laughed

-is that all you got!? Don't make me laugh!!  
said Drake

Takimi noticed this. He charged towards Drake on his bike as he shot many missiles from the cannon's on his shoulder guards. Drake on the air dodged them all and flied towards Takimi who pulled the horns of his stag beetle Henshin Insect

-CAST OFF!!

Shouted Takimi

-**CAST OFF!! CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**

Said the voice coming out of the stag beetle as Takimi's armor was sent flying hitting Drake revealing the blue with silver armor with the shape of a stag beetle

Takimi jumped from the bike and pulled out two blades from the shoulder guards, together he made giant scissors which surprised Drake

-STAG CUTTING!!

**-STAG CUTTING!!**

Drake tried to dodge the attack but it was too late. His left arm was caught by the scissors and was cut. Drake screamed in pain as he kicked Takimi one the face sending him towards the ground. He furiously moved his wings so hard thousands of cutting waves attacked takimi leaving his armor completely chattered and his armor and his stage beetle left damaged

-DIE YOU BASTARD MOTH WING!!

Shouted Drake throwing many cutting waves made out of light

Takimi defenseless closed his eyes. He was ready to receive the attack that would kill him but in front of him he saw Jin jumping in front of him

-KABUTO KICK!!

Shouted Jin pulling the horn of the kabuto to the other side

-**KABUTO KICK!**

Drake was shocked when he saw all of his cutting waves turning back at him by the force of Jin's kick the two senshi looked at Drake scream in pain as he was being cut in pieces by his own attack. Takimi felt like throwing up when he saw all of the pieces fall and the Mothltrak Henshin Insect flied away.

-its over……

Said Jin

-you killed him…..

Said Takimi in a low tone

-no choice…..

-its alright……thanks…

-lets hope we can end this war soon…….

Said Jin helping Takimi getting up

-hey!!

Called Kai who braked in front of the two

-what is it?

Asked Jin as Kai looked at the pieces of Drake

-oh…..so its over……by the way we need to help out Allen and his forces

-ok…

Said Jin

**NOTES**

**Sorry for taking so long but now I got the ideas ready so I think I'll post again soon**

**The fights will be more bloody than in Kami No Senshi since this was supposed to be rated M but I decided against it because you might think it has Mature Content (and I'm still a kid)**

**I hope I can post sooner because of the real Kami No Senshi is keeping me busy but I'll try to post faster**

_--black order--_

Generals remaining: 4

Senshi's remaining: 6

Exorcists remaining: 43

_--Resistance--_

Generals remaining: 1 (the only one)

Senshi's remaining: 3

Exorcists remaining: 20


End file.
